So We're Even Now, Right?
by lovableHellion
Summary: Kaiba finds Joey in alley one night. He's beat up but won't tell anyone why. Joey's convinced that he has to pay kaiba back and the brunette just wants to help. Will Joey let him? Yaoi or slash or whatever ya wanna call it. Rated T for language.RNR Please
1. Chapter 1

Yo, peeps. This is my first fic. After some convincing *cough*death threats*cough* by a friend, I decided to post this.

Disclaimer: If I owned YuGiOh, it wouldn't be nearly as popular.

Now, ON TO LE STORY

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiba POV<strong>

It was raining. Again. I looked out of the window of my limo at the crappy apartments that decorated the neighborhoods. Just as we passed an alley, I saw a flash of blonde. It couldn't be-

"STOP THE CAR", I yelled. I threw the door open and ran into the pounding rain. Sitting in a pitiful heap in a puddle of his own blood was Joey Wheeler. He looked unconscious. His hair was matted with blood, his breathing was shallow and his face was swollen in places I didn't think possible. I know what you're thinking. We're rivals; I shouldn't care for his wellbeing. Well, too bad I do. He was the only person (beside Yugi) who could look me in the eye without cringing in fear. I respected that. But back to the current situation. I was just about to call an ambulance when Wheeler groaned.

**Normal POV**

Joey groaned as he was roused into consciousness. He felt someone standing over him. With his one good eye Joey looked up only to see Seto Kaiba. He groaned again.

"Whaddya wan' Kaib'?"

To say Seto was surprised Joey was conscious was an understatement. With the amount of blood he'd lost, Seto was amazed he was alive.

"How did you get yourself into this mess?"

"Wha's dat supposed ta mean?"

"Can you stand Wheeler?"

Joey looked down at his mangled leg. It bent at an awkward angle and had a giant brown-purplish bruise.

"I guess not," Kaiba sighed as he carefully pulled the wheezing blonde to his feet.

**Joey POV**

Great. This is just what I needed. Kaiba just had to be the one to find me. At least it wasn't some creeper, or the guys who did this to me. If they knew I was still alive, who knows what would've happened.

Normal POV

Kaiba shuffled Joey into his limo. He tried to ignore the trail of blood. As the engine started Joey got even paler. His honey brown eyes began to cloud over. Kaiba instantly regretted moving him then.

"Step on it. Contact my private doctor before we get there", he ordered. He chanced a glance at the blonde only the gag. There was even more blood. All of it coming from Joey's abdomen.

*******TIME SKIP******** o3o**

The doctor had finally come back from Joey's guest room.

"How is he?"

"He sustained some trauma to the head, a broken leg and a split lip. He also had a couple of stab wounds. The swelling in his face should go down after about a week. Whoever did this was trying to kill him"

Kaiba thought for a second. He knew the mutt had been a thug. He'd seen how he could handle himself in a fight. So how had the mutt gotten so beaten up? It was as if he had just sat there and taken it.

"I'll send you my bill," the doctor muttered on his way out the door.

The brunette walked into the guest room. He looked at the blonde on the bed. His breathing was still shallow, but not as bad as before.

'What happened to you, mutt? How did you get like this?'

* * *

><p>So. How was it? Sucky? Please review and tell me what you think.<p>

Sorry it was so short. I didn't want to go overboard in case no one liked this.

Ciao~

Lovable Hellion


	2. The Mansion

Heeeeeeyyyyy, Guuuuuuuyyyyys. I finally updated heh heh

/hides under desk

I'M SO SORRRY I DIDN'T UPDATE. My internet has been crappy and my family has been scheduling stuff and my computer deleted chapter 3, so yeah :/

I promise to update more often so put your guns and knives away.

Enough of my babbling

ON TO LE STORY

* * *

><p><strong>Joey POV<strong>

It was so warm and soft. And everything smelt so clean. I wonder if this is what heaven felt like. If it did, I never wanted to leave.

**Mokuba POV [cuz I can XP]**

I walked out of my room to see a trail of blood in the hallway. God whose blood is that? I hope Seto's okay. In my state of panic, I followed the trail of blood. I stopped at a guest room door. I slowly pushed the door open and prepared myself for a grizzly scene.

Wait a second. Who is that? I crept closer to the bed. I saw matted blonde hair and bandages. A lot of bandages.

**Normal POV**

Mokuba continued to stare at the blonde until he built up the courage to speak.

"Umm, hello?" He jumped back as the mysterious blonde groaned. The raven haired boy turned around to look at a small tray on the nightstand. It held a cup of water, two pills and a note.

_Wheeler,_

_ If you're conscious enough to read this don't freak out. The servants will help you until I get home. Try not to hurt yourself._

_Seto Kaiba_

**Mokuba POV**

So that's Joey over there. I couldn't even recognize his face. I wonder what happened. Well maybe I should wake him up. That might be a bad idea.

**Normal POV**

As Mokuba continued with his internal battle, Joey groaned again and sat up. Said blonde then looked around in shock and began to hyperventilate. Mokuba also began panicking.

'Oh crap, oh crap, what do I do? Oh! The letter!'

He hastily handed Joey the letter who looked at it dumbfounded.

"Uh, just read it," then raven haired boy muttered uncertainly.

After Joey read the letter, he stared down at his lap.

'So it wasn't a dream, huh?'

"Mokuba." Said boy jumped at hearing his name.

"Where ar' we?"

"At the mansion."

"Can ya hand me da pills?"

"Y-yeah."

A very awkward silence settled over the two.

**Joey POV**

Dammit! Why did Kaiba bring me here? *sigh* At least he didn't take me to the hospital. They always ask so many questions.

"Joey?"

I was ripped from my thoughts as Mokuba offered me breakfast. Now that I thought about it, I was really hungry.

"Sure." As I sat up, I remembered my broken leg. I looked to the side of the bed where a pair of crutches stood. I groaned at the thought of walking downstairs with crutches. It would have to do until my leg got better.

******TIME SKIP***** O3O**

**Still Joey POV**

I was sitting on the couch when I heard a car park. I then heard yelling. Very loud and angry yelling. That voice could only belong to-

"LISTEN! IF I HAVE TO FIX THIS PROBLEM MYSELF SOMEONE IS GETTING FIRED. I DON'T CARE, JUST DO IT!"

I looked up to see a very agitated Seto Kaiba walk through the door while attempting to shove his phone into his pocket. He settled his glare on me before looking away and stomping up the stairs. You'd think he knew how to treat someone he saved.

"Is he always like that when he gets home," I asked a seemingly unaffected Mokuba.

"Only when he's had a bad day."

"How often does he have a bad day?"

"Err-"

Before Mokuba could answer Kaiba came back down the stairs. His faced cooled back to its usual ice cold demeanor.

"Are you feeling any better, Mutt," he asked.

"I ain't a dog, moneybags," I growled back.

**Kaiba POV**

I felt a smirk slip onto my face as Wheeler growled his reply at me.

"I guess you are then," I replied almost snobby. Key word there being almost. While I did think of myself as superior to the mutt, I was most certainly not a snob.

"Why did you bring me here anyway?"

"Well if I remember correctly, the last few times you went to the hospital you left before you were fully healed. Then you went missing for a few days. This way I can keep track of you."

The blondes eyes (or eye rather. The other was still swollen shut) narrowed.

"What does it matter ta you?"

There it was. The fire that I admired. It was nice to know the mutt hadn't had his spirit broken.

"I have my reasons," I answered vaguely.

"What kinda half assed answer is dat?, he growled back.

**Mokuba POV**

I sat back and listened to my brother and Joey fight. The way Seto always goaded him to fight, who'd think he liked him. A realization dawned on me. Did Seto really- I mean it would explain a lot, but-

"Mokuba," I looked up guiltily after I heard Seto call my name. If he had known what I had been thinking…

"Mokuba, can you call Tomoko? I 'd like to personally introduce her to our new guest."

"Uh, sure." I ran up to the servants quarters as fast as I could. Tomoko was gonna flip when she found out.

**Normal POV**

Joey stared at Kaiba. He was his rival so why did he save him. Another thing dawned on him.

"Who's Tomoko?"

"Your Worst Nightmare."

'Just you wait, Mutt.'

* * *

><p>I apologize for my late update and the uneventfulness of this chapter ;3;<p>

So watcha think? Leave me a reveiw, yeah? :D

P.S. Flames will be used to used to keep Hell from freezing over when I make an A in math

P.P.S Tomoko is an OC of mine


	3. Scary Maids and Mortal Kombat

Sveiki :D (that's hello in Latvian)

So, I know I promised I would be better about updates but, my cp decided to be a douche canoe and stop working.

It's fixed now so I speedily write this chapter for you guys. My wonderful *cough*threatening*cough* readers. I wanna thank everyine who Favorited/Alerted/reviewed.

You guys Rock my Metaphorical Socks :D

now

ON TO LE STORY

* * *

><p><strong>Joey POV<strong>

I looked inquiringly at Kaiba after he said that. My Worst Nightmare? Since when were maids anyone's worst nightmare. Kaiba looked back at me smirking. I scrutinized his face. All I could see was his smirk and the mockery in his eyes. He made me so angry sometimes!

**Normal POV**

Mokuba walked into the room while Seto and Joey were having a staring contest.

'Gosh. I guess I wasn't wrong then,' he thought annoyed. A rather small girl walked in behind Mokuba. She had long black hair and matching dark eyes. Her eyes had an evil look to them, almost as if she was planning your downfall as she was looking at you. The small girl looked between Seto and Joey before a minute smile curled her lips.

"Excuse me." She spoke in a quiet, devious voice. The two boys looked up.

"My name is Tomoko. I am the head maid here. You must be Mr. Wheeler."

"Ya can jus' call me Joey," The blonde muttered back, cringing a bit. As soon as Kaiba started to chuckle, a venomous glare was shot his way, effectively shutting him up.

"How long will you be staying Joey," Tomoko questioned. Joey shuddered at the glint in her eye.

"Uh-"

"He will be staying until he has fully healed," Kaiba cut in.

**Tomoko POV**

I looked between Mr. Kaiba and his "guest". From the way the blonde was glaring at him, I could safely assume he was not too happy with this statement.

"Tomoko will be looking after you when you are here while I'm working," Mr. Kaiba told the blonde in a voice that left no room for argument. Joey looked at me with a shiver. My, this was going to be fun.

******* TIME SKIP**** o3o**

**Normal POV**

It had been a couple of weeks since Kaiba had found Joey beaten within an inch of his life. The two still acted like they did around others, but they treated each other a bit more civilly. When their classmates first inquired about their living situation, things got a bit awkward.

"Um, w-well, ya see-," Joey froze when he saw Téa raise an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me," Tristan asked a hurt look on his face.

"Why didn't you say anything? Did you decide staying with Kaiba would be better?"

At this point Kaiba couldn't take the barrage of questions Joey's friends were asking.

"He is staying with me until he is healed. Unless you would rather him stay at home," Kaiba replied coldly. He looked at Tristan when he said this. He was the only one who knew all about Joey's past as a gang member.

"I thought so," Kaiba said.

Yugi and Téa (after some convincing) decided to leave it alone.

**Joey POV**

Finally school's over. Now I can just go home and-

"Let's go Wheeler," Kaiba called. I hobbled to the limo while several of Kaiba's fan girls gasped and pointed. You'd think they would find something better to do.

On the ride to the mansion, Kaiba stared at me. He didn't even try to hide it. He just stared. It was starting to piss me off. Before I could say anything he spoke.

"Tell me what happened."

I froze. I couldn't tell him. He would think I was even lower than a mutt; I didn't need that.

"I already told ya. I got beat up by some guys from my old gang-"

"Tell me what really happened."

**Kaiba POV**

Joey looked away as I continued to look at him. It was as if he was ashamed.

"I told ya. Tha's what happened."

I let it slide. It was probably better to let him heal without any stress anyway.

As we pulled into the drive way, I could see Tomoko waiting for us. She was grinning. That was never a good thing.

**Normal POV**

Tomoko greeted the two boys as they entered the house. She brought Joey his antibiotics and a snack.

"Mr. Wheeler-"

"Jus' call me Joey."

"Mokuba would like to know if you want to play any video games with him."

"Sure. Tell him I'll play after I finish my homework," Joey replied happily. He quickly hobbled away to do said homework.

"Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba visually shivered at the way the maid said his name.

"Y-yes."

"If you do not mind me asking, what is the real reason you have asked Joey to stay here?"

"…That is none of your business," Kaiba said as he turned away.

"Of course. Forgive my prying."

Kaiba Continued to walk to his office.

******TIME SKIP***o3o (Not as big as last time though)**

Kaiba was angrily fixing more files that his incompetent employees managed to mess up again.

"BOOYAH! I FINALLY BEAT YA! HA HA!"

The brunette jumped, causing the jumble of papers on his desk to float to the floor.

'I guess it's time to take a break anyway,' he thought exasperated. Kaiba made his way to "The Video Game Room" as Mokuba had dubbed it. He saw Joey sitting on the couch with his leg propped up furiously mashing away at the buttons on his controller in an attempt to beat the maid at Mortal Kombat.

'Huh? So this is what she does in her free time.' Kaiba jerked back when Tomoko's character cut Joey's in half. He really needs to start monitoring the games Mokuba buys.

"NOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE," Joey yelled.

He smiled a bit as the blonde yelled for a rematch. He frowned again as he thought about the conversation they had earlier.

'What are you trying to hide Joey? Why won't you tell anyone?'

* * *

><p>So watcha think? Lemme a review, yeah?<p>

Also, what do you guys think is the proper length for a chapter. Just send me a review or a PM and I'll try to improve

Ciao~

The Ghost of Christmas Past. JK XD OR AM I?


End file.
